The invention relates to a device according to for the individual adjustment of the intensity of several spectral lamps.
Absorption spectrometers, in particular, frequently contain several spectral lamps for the generation of measuring radiation which is suitable for the sample to be investigated in each case. When the lamps are activated individually in sequence, their respective operating parameters can be regulated, in a simple fashion, directly by means of the central power unit, as a function of a measurable variable derived from the measuring ray path. However, if all the lamps are activated simultaneously and combined into a common measuring ray bundle with the aid of reflecting mirrors, several regulators, arranged after the common power unit, are required for individual adjustment of the operating parameters of the individual lamps. Individual control of these regulators as a function of a signal derived from the measuring ray bundle is not possible, since the parts of the radiation belonging to the individual lamps in the common measuring ray bundle cannot be separated. Stabilization of fluctuating emission intensities of individual lamps or, e.g., controlled matching of the radiation composition to various samples is thus not possible.